


You Calling My Name

by suchlessknowledge



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Dom Inseong, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Sub Hwiyoung, 公开场合, 控制, 轻微BDSM, 轻微放置, 道具
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchlessknowledge/pseuds/suchlessknowledge
Summary: *大小金｜均儿和我“ 在你每一次呼唤我名字的时候。When you call my name.”
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung
Kudos: 3





	You Calling My Name

**Author's Note:**

> *R18 非现背  
> *请认真阅读以下预警：  
> sub dom BDSM元素提及/道具/轻微放置/公开场合/控制  
> 很脏，禁止上升，阅读即代表接受预警并已在可以阅读R18的年龄段，禁止任何形式的上升

金辉映软了身子。

金仁诚居高临下的看着他，眯起眼睛。金辉映坐在金仁诚办公室的地板上，他根本连抬起头都不敢，可是在这个安静的空间里，金仁诚连呼吸都会透过看不见的介质清晰的传到他脑海里。金辉映觉得他应该是生气了，因为他听见金仁诚在缓缓地吐气。

他生气的时候就会这样，像是在忍耐着什么。金辉映听到他沉下嗓子，“拿出来。”他说，“给我。”

可是他做不到。金辉映快要把自己缩成一团，他的眼神在地上胡乱的飘，视线集中在金仁诚精致的皮鞋上。他向自己走过来的时候金辉映根本没有反应过来，随即像一只受惊的小鹿一样往身后蹭去。可是他已经退无可退了，背后抵着的是金仁诚办公桌的抽屉，除非他把自己塞在桌洞里，可是那样也没有什么意义。

因为金仁诚还是能找到他，金仁诚总是能找到他。

金辉映干脆不躲了，他抬起头去看他，金仁诚背靠着高楼的落地窗，整个人沐浴在傍晚的光里。他也是会发光的么？金辉映迷糊之间在心里胡乱打着草稿。但是下一秒他就控制不住的软了腰，忍不住向前倾去，贴在金仁诚的小腿上。精致的皮鞋明目张胆的挤进他的双腿之间，轻轻地踩上他的大腿。

“我有没有说过不许自己玩？”金仁诚抱着双臂，根本不看他，脚尖轻轻地点着他的大腿内侧，那里好像有什么东西。

金辉映闷哼一声，他的脸颊贴着柔软的西装布料，和他身上的西装来自同一家店，那也是金仁诚送他的礼物。下一秒他就离开了那里，在一阵晕眩之后他被金仁诚拉起来，整个人靠在办公桌上。金仁诚还是那副云淡风轻的样子，膝盖顶进他想要合拢的腿间，后穴里的东西经过这一番动作的挤压撞在敏感点上，金辉映站不住，但是金仁诚好像很不耐烦的样子，“自己站好。”他说。

他又没有办法说不。

好难受…金辉映心想，心里像是猫抓似的痒。金仁诚凑过来，他们之间的距离变得那样近，他的鼻息就喷在他的颈窝，也让他的心浮起一层难以控制的痒意。

“就这么等不及么？”金仁诚大概嫌麻烦，把他整个人往后一推，金辉映就顺势坐在桌子上。金仁诚眼神又暗了暗，手指附上他大腿内侧绑着的东西，摸到一个按钮，“不听话。”

“因为缠在这里所以才拿不出来的，是么？”他的手指从遥控器上滑下来，隔着布料在金辉映的大腿上轻轻地蹭。

“呜……”金辉映以为他要按下去，忍不住缩紧了后穴。但是金仁诚只是这样摩挲着。分明是和刚才一样的刺激，他却忍不住呜咽着讨饶，“哥…”可怜兮兮的，谁听了都要心软，“脱掉，脱掉就可以拿出来了…”

但是金仁诚没有，他也没有说话。

金辉映扭了扭腰，把手放在皮带上。但是金仁诚就这样突然地按下了那个按钮，后穴里的东西顶着敏感的地方不规律的震动起来，金辉映忍不住急促的喘了一声，下巴磕在金仁诚的肩膀上。金仁诚抬起手，金辉映以为他要摸自己的头发，讨好似的在他颈窝里蹭了蹭，却等来更加意外的馈赠。

“我说了可以脱掉么？”他的声音拂过他的耳畔。

金仁诚的手指蹭上他的乳尖，从他扣的整齐的合身的马甲里伸进去，隔着衬衫的布料轻轻地揉搓着。这件也是金仁诚送的，他全身上下没有一样东西不是他的礼物。就像他自己此时也仿佛是为了取悦他而存在一样，金辉映听见自己细弱的呻吟声，仿佛不是自己的声音，从很遥远的地方传来。他不想承认这样羞耻的声音是自己发出来的，可是这里也不可能有别人。

他分明也没有用力的欺负他，只是用手指轻轻地在乳尖上打着圈，金辉映就觉得自己整个人化成了一滩水。可是金仁诚连呼吸的节奏都没有一点变化，整个房间里只有他自己乱了方寸，而金仁诚仿佛只是在弹奏什么优雅而又古典的乐曲，只不过乐器是他的身体。

金辉映连支在他肩膀上的脑袋都撑不住了，被分开的双腿因为胸口和后穴一会儿似有若无一会儿强烈的快感下意识的想要绞紧，又被站在他腿间的人强行分开。

“最近真的不乖，”金仁诚让他重新在办公室的桌子上坐好，金辉映听到他严肃的语气下意识的一抖，但是金仁诚又安抚似的搂过来，揉着他耳垂的软肉。金辉映又因此安下心来，扭了扭腰想要想要跟他的男朋友讨一个吻，却被金仁诚揉着脑袋揽进怀里。

怀里也很好，哥哥的怀里很温暖，金辉映这样想着。

但是下一秒他听见金仁诚漫不经心的说到，“一会儿还要开个会呢，辉映也一起吧？”

“不乖的孩子怎么办呢？”金仁诚是这样说的，金辉映还没反应过来，金仁诚不知道从哪里拿出来的口伽就塞进了他的嘴里。金辉映没有办法拒绝，他几乎是下意识的就张开了嘴，舌尖抵着冰凉的球体让他整个人的意识变得更加混乱起来。他不安的向金仁诚贴过去，但是金仁诚只是把手指贴在他的嘴角蹭了蹭，就缓缓地退开了。

金辉映低垂着眼眸，踌躇着不知道他想干什么。他想要向他走过去，但是金仁诚只是从桌上抓了一份文件，“在这儿等我，”他吻了吻金辉映的额头，“乖一点。”

金辉映不解的眨了两下眼睛，轻轻地勾住了金仁诚西装的下摆，他的眼神在自己的手腕那里扫了扫，金仁诚就笑着问他，“绑上？”

金辉映乖顺的点了点头。

金仁诚又笑嘻嘻的亲了他一口，“怎么这么乖。”

真是讨厌，金辉映在心里想，刚才还说他不乖的。他默默地把手背在身后，但是金仁诚只是摸着他的脸颊，“不绑了，辉映很乖。”他说完就立刻丢下他往门口走去了，金辉映想要追上他，又因为后穴还在轻微的震动着的东西软了腰。

“不许乱动身上的东西，等我回来。”他一边走一边丢下这句话，走到一半又像是想起什么似的回过头来，“还有，不许射。”

自己这样又要怎么出门呢。金辉映整个人窝在他宽大的办公椅里，金仁诚走的时候还帮他调小了后穴里塞着的小玩具的震动频率，此刻却仿佛隔靴搔痒般让他整个人感到更加的空虚。他的手忍不住攀上自己绑在腿间的遥控器，可是又想起金仁诚临走的时候说的话，便怎么也无法动手。

他分明有手有脚，金仁诚也给他留了足够的退路，但是他说的话自己就是没有一点办法拒绝。食髓知味的身体却仿佛故意要跟他作对，金辉映觉得自己脸颊凉凉的，伸手一摸竟然是眼泪。他因此忍不住低低的啜泣起来，有些悲哀的想着一些很遥远的事情。

敲门声响起的一瞬间金辉映有些惊喜的抬起头，下一秒又因为陌生的声音僵住了身体。

“金总，文件。”

金辉映感觉自己全身的血液都在一瞬间凝固了，身后的小东西却在此刻不合时宜的疯狂震动起来。他忍不住漏出一声细弱的呻吟，门口的秘书又敲了两下门。金辉映有些绝望的环视了一圈，诺大的办公室没有什么可以躲藏的地方，往休息室走的脚步也来不及了。他因此才想明白金仁诚说的让他也参加会议是什么意思，只得软着身子钻进了金仁诚办公桌的桌洞里。

好在他的办公桌足够的大，金辉映就算是蹲在里面也绰绰有余。可是在这样狭小的空间里，他再怎么调整姿势身后的快感也避无可避。金辉映听着越来越近的脚步声忍不住绞紧了后穴，眼泪不受控制的落下来，滴在他的手背上，而他连这样轻微的“啪嗒”声都感到害怕。

他听见整理桌面的声音，就在他的头顶，可是此刻他心脏跳动的声音快要盖过那些纸张翻动的哗啦声。大概是看到金仁诚的椅子没有放好，金辉映已经看见秘书的皮鞋尖越过了办公桌的侧面。他快要把自己整个人揉进这张办公桌实木抽屉里，已经没有地方可以躲了，金辉映有些悲哀的想着自己如果被发现了金仁诚该受到别人背后怎样的指指点点，说他搞办公室恋情还玩很大，会不会说他很变态，可是这分明就不是他的错……

他只是……金辉映没有办法形容自己是什么心情，愧疚的藤蔓缠上他的脖颈快要把他勒的窒息。然后他听见办公室门口的脚步声，金仁诚说，“没事，放着我来吧。”

金辉映看见那双陌生的皮鞋停住了，可能是秘书朝他致意了一下，然后就飞快的离开了。他熟悉的皮鞋朝他走过来，金辉映腰一软，整个人放松下来，却一不小心使后穴里的东西按在敏感的那一点上，居然闷哼一声射了出来。

金辉映仰着脖子无声的喘，他脑海里嗡嗡的回响着什么，回过神来才想起金仁诚刚才的话。欲望非但没有得到缓解，整个人热烘烘的被情欲蒸着，反而感到身体里更加空虚。他忍不住去抓金仁诚的裤脚想要爬出去，但是金仁诚好像根本就不知道他在那里一样，只是安稳的坐下来，然后他说，“可以了，喊他们进来开会。”

金辉映忍不住攥紧了金仁诚的裤脚。他听见他办公室里鱼贯而入的人的声音，又过了一会儿大家开始说工作上的事情。金辉映听着心里发蒙，他今天若是什么别的公司派来的卧底保管能把金仁诚的公司弄到倒闭。但是一想到那些人怎么也不可能爬上金仁诚的床，心里又升起一股奇异的轻快来。金辉映百无聊赖的听了一会儿，金仁诚可能是在手机上也有什么他不知道的软件能控制他后穴的东西，这会儿被他关掉了，只是安静的呆在那里。金辉映靠着他的腿，居然获得了一种放松的快意。他的面颊再一次靠近那种柔软的，昂贵的西装面料，不经意间想起自己刚才居然在没有他允许的情况下就这样轻易的射了出来。

一会儿又要说他不乖了，金辉映心想，他有些害怕，可是又无法不承认自己居然隐隐有些期待。他渐渐地放松下来，抱着金仁诚的腿快要睡着。

“李秘书，你来看一下这个文件。”金辉映听见金仁诚的声音。他在黑暗里睁大了眼睛，一时间有些无措的又往里缩了缩。可是此时此刻，他后穴里的跳蛋却又疯狂的震动起来，金辉映腰一软，额头磕在金仁诚的膝盖上。金仁诚大概是感觉到了他的不安，精致的皮鞋缓缓地踩上他大腿内侧的软肉，另一条腿把金辉映圈在自己腿间，挡的严丝合缝。但是金辉映还是紧张了，他低垂着眼眸忍受着突如其来的快意，无暇顾及的口水顺着口伽落尽柔软的地毯里，形成一个深色的小水洼。

金仁诚在他腿间摩挲的鞋尖却不打算放过他，过了一会儿又轻轻踩上他腿间早已抬头的欲望。金辉映忍不住要叫出声，又想起这是什么样的场合，只能张着嘴无声的喘着气。面前的人大概是很满意他的隐忍，鞋尖抵着他的会阴轻柔的磨蹭了两下，金辉映整个人软成一汪春水，脑海里飞也似的闪过以前他们做爱的时候金仁诚抚弄他挺立的指尖。他脑海里晕晕的发蒙，只好紧紧地抱着他的小腿，无声的祈求着原谅。

大概是感受到他的紧张，金仁诚伸过来一只手，金辉映把脸贴过去，被他轻柔的抚弄着，仿佛在安抚他的情绪。但是身下的鞋尖却没有停止挑逗，反而变本加厉的顶了顶他敏感的会阴，那里受到刺激，连带着后穴都绞紧了，又被过于猛烈的震动逼得更加敏感。金辉映觉得自己像一尾脱水的鱼，他好渴，好难受，可是却没有任何办法，只好仔细攀附好夹在自己脸颊和脖颈之间的大手，好像那就是他全部安全感的来源。

他低垂着眼眸忍受着身上传来的快意，看见地上不受控制的聚起一洼小小的深色水坑，终于听见金仁诚说，“散会。”

他终于的得以喘息的资格，金仁诚却在最后一个人走出办公室的时候抬起脚尖在他的性器上微微施加了他分明可以承受的压力，金辉映听到门落锁的声音，终于忍不住哼出了声，他又忍不住射了出来，股间乱七八糟的，说不定还会把金仁诚的皮鞋搞脏，金辉映忍不住落下泪来。

见他久久也不出来，大概是担心，金仁诚把他抱起来，他们一起窝在舒适的办公椅里。金辉映脑袋发蒙，刚射过两次的身体敏感的碰都碰不得，坐在金仁诚腿上止不住的打颤。金仁诚也不着急，拍拍他全当安抚，有一下没一下的吻着他的眼泪。等到金辉映终于回过神来，乖巧着想要讨一个吻又被避开，他又颤巍巍的低下头，金仁诚又变成了那副云淡风轻的样子，“脱吧。”

他的手来到他的股间，却被金辉映拦住了。金仁诚轻轻地笑了一声，金辉映一副知道自己做错了事情的可怜表情，手止不住的攀上他的肩膀撒娇想要逃过惩罚，却被金仁诚揪着下巴和他对视，“又不乖么？”他用的是疑问的语气，这比金仁诚直接命令他做什么还让他心慌，金辉映听见自己心脏砰砰的跳。

“我是不是说了不可以射？”

金辉映乖顺的点点头。

“射了几次？”金仁诚的手攀上他的皮带，他的西装裤已经洇出了深色的水痕，想要藏却也藏不住了。金辉映绞着手指，咬着嘴唇仿佛在纠结着什么。金仁诚又眯起眼睛看着他，仿佛能看穿他的心。

“说谎不是乖孩子。”

金辉映最害怕他这样的语气，无意识的纠结快要把嘴唇咬破，被金仁诚捉着下巴舔了舔嘴角又深深地吻了一会儿，仿佛在给他思考的时间。金辉映被他亲的晕乎乎的，“两…两次。”

其实他完全没有办法在他面前说谎的。

“嗯。”金仁诚点点头，“还算乖。”

“你说的…”金辉映低着头扯着他的袖口，“乖的话，是有奖励的。”

金仁诚挑了一下眉，抬眼看了他一会儿，没有否认也没有点头，只是缓缓地笑了。

“你就仗着我爱你。”他说。

金辉映不好意思的把自己往他怀里埋。

柔软的面料弄脏了，因此也不能再穿在身上。金仁诚把他的裤子扯下来，看到他细瘦的腿间被缠住的遥控器。他眯起眼睛盯着那里看了一会儿，把金辉映从他怀里挖出来，“你剪了我的领带？”

他的手指在绑在他雪白的大腿上的纯黑色领带周围逡巡，金辉映甜甜的笑了，点了点头。金仁诚揉揉他的脑袋给他解开，又给他揉腿间被勒出的红痕，“怎么不剪你自己的？”

“哥哥…”金辉映笑的有些狡黠，贴在他耳边说，“我今天全身上下都是你的东西。”他的手指顺着金仁诚的衣领滑到胸口，“我也是你的。”

金仁诚在他腿间捏了一把，看他撩完人自己又要害羞，耳尖泛起的粉色让他忍不住伸手去揉。金辉映好像很舒服，窝在他怀里像猫一样伸着懒腰。金仁诚的手指就不打一声招呼地钻进他的后穴里，“这可不是我的。”

“但是这里也想塞满哥哥的东西嘛。”金辉映软着嗓子跟他撒娇。

金仁诚眼神一暗，没有理他，他去捉那枚滑溜溜的跳蛋，反而让他在后穴里四处游走，金辉映急急地喘了一声，腰又塌了下去。但是金仁诚好像并不准备放过他，他一下子把那个小玩具推到最高档，也不知道是故意还是无心，金仁诚直直的将它抵在金辉映后穴的敏感点上。金辉映被这样突如其来的快感刺激的仰起脖子，又被金仁诚牢牢地按住没有办法动弹。

“呜…”他没有地方可以逃避，金仁诚的另一只手又攀上他逐渐抬头的欲望，顺着勃起的纹路撸动起来。快感从四肢百骸延伸开来，金仁诚太清楚他哪里敏感，他对他身体的解读甚至比他自己还要清晰，没有规律的动作让他一秒钟都没有办法喘息。

“哥…”他可怜兮兮的张着嘴，话却被金仁诚打断了。

“我没说可以的话，不许射。”

太坏了，明明刚才还说要给他奖励的。金辉映在他怀里挣扎着绷紧了脚尖，却又被一波一波漫上来的快感击碎。他抓住金仁诚的衬衫，把那些昂贵的面料弄得皱巴巴的。

“你知道后果。”金仁诚的语气还是没有什么波澜，好像躺在他怀里被情欲折磨的乱七八糟的人跟他没有什么关系一样。金辉映讨好似的仰起头，去蹭他的鼻尖，金仁诚就顺势亲亲他，但是手上的动作却没有心软。

他怀里的人终于被这样猛烈的快感从内到外的打破，窝在他怀里低声啜泣起来，“不行…”金辉映吸了吸鼻子，“真的不行了…”他的手握成拳头去锤金仁诚的胸口，但是又使不上力气，只得挂住他衬衫的纽扣又滑落，“哥…”

“以后还不听话么？”

“没有……”

“嗯？”

“不会，我，听话…”金辉映攥紧他衬衫的下摆。

“不会听话？”

“会…”

金仁诚低低的笑了，“射吧。”

金辉映感觉自己脑海里一片空白。但是握住他性器的手只是停止了撸动却并没有离开，“停。”他听见金仁诚这样说。他还没来得及反应，身体已经先一步做出了反应。金仁诚的手指也堵上了他前端的小孔，金辉映觉得自己快要晕过去了，生生被止住的快感让他脑袋发蒙，整个身体酸酸涨涨的像是要从内里被打开一样，而金仁诚只是温柔的吻去他眼角控制不住落下的泪水。

金辉映觉得自己再也没有办法忍住了，呜呜咽咽的哭了起来。金仁诚低下头，他可怜的小sub噙着眼泪迷茫的看着他，或许根本就是无意识的望着他而已，整个人都止不住的颤抖，连他的衬衫下摆都攥不住，指尖滑落之际崩溃的喊他的名字，“仁诚，金仁诚，仁诚哥……”

“唉，”他听见自己叹了口气，“射吧。”

他昂贵的衬衫也被弄得乱七八糟。

问他安全词的时候金辉映不好意思的低下头，过了一会儿才低低的喊他的名字，“仁诚。”

“嗯？”金仁诚以为他在喊他，只是应了。

“我说，仁诚。”

“名字么？”金仁诚若有所思的点点头，“为什么是名字？”

“因为我害怕的时候，我就会叫你的名字的。”金辉映小声嘟囔着，“这大概是我潜意识的东西。”

金仁诚搂着他，陷入很悠远的回忆。

他第一次听到金辉映在做爱的时候支支吾吾的问他，能不能绑起来的时候是什么心情，自己也已经记不清了。可能有一点点惊讶他还有这样的性癖，但是也就这样接受了。

但是那一次金仁诚说，“不行。”

金辉映立刻就很不安的咬住了嘴唇，“哥就当我没问……”他的声音小的像蚊子哼，“可能很变态吧…”

金仁诚叹了口气。

“举着。”他说道。

金辉映睁大了眼睛看着他，扫了一眼手腕。

“不绑了，会受伤。”金仁诚亲了他一口，“辉映很乖，可以自己举着。”

他的小sub立刻就很害羞又很甜蜜的笑了，嘴角弯出两个小月牙，乖顺的不再乱动了。

金仁诚也问过，为什么不直接找一个dom，万一他没有办法接受，他岂不是很难过。金辉映嘟起嘴很认真的说，“我是先喜欢哥才这样的。”

“和这些什么比起来，哥不是更重要么？”

“而且哥也愿意迁就我。”他好像找到了什么很幸福的事情，窝进他怀里，“这不是很好么？”

是很好。

“哥可以迁就我到什么时候？”有时候金辉映这样问他，“因为我奇怪的要求很辛苦吧，对不起。”

金仁诚只是揉揉他的脑袋，也没有回答过这样的问题。但是金辉映大概很好哄，仿佛这样就能立刻确认爱意，又立刻摇着尾巴占据他身边最温暖的枕席。

但是金仁诚没有跟他说过，或许每个人心里都有这样的一面。有的人一生都不需要觉醒，有的人因为自己认识到这些而陷入焦虑，也有的人会因为别人才意识到，或许我们每个人，都或多或少沾染这一些不太被大众认可的癖好。

可是这没什么，也没什么辛苦，只是因为遇到了对的人而已。

金辉映回过神来看见他严肃的表情，以为他生气了，黏黏糊糊的凑过来和他咬着耳朵说对不起，不应该之前不打一声招呼也不应该把他的领带剪掉，也不应该把他的衬衫和西装弄脏。金仁诚和他额头抵着额头接吻，手指又往他的后穴伸进去，金辉映敏感的一抖，手指不自觉的攀上他的肩头又落下来，攥着他的手指撒娇。他一点力气都没有了，金仁诚的手指伸进去的时候只能抖着大腿期期艾艾的讨饶，仁诚仁诚的叫。金仁诚安抚似的吻他，恨不得把他揉进自己怀里，“不弄了，很快就好。”金仁诚摸他的脸颊，“没有生气，但是下次不许这样了，我只是怕你受伤。”

讨了乖又来了心思，因为被偏爱所以明目张胆的嗔怪他乱来。金仁诚被他扰的烦，放在桌子上的手够到那个遥控器又坏心地往前推开，金辉映被他这样突如其来的刺激了一下忍不住尖叫，又被金仁诚一掌捆在雪白的臀瓣上让他放松。拿出来的时候带起一道淫糜的水痕被他故意揉着覆盖在乳尖的布料上。金辉映扭着腰小幅度的推他，可是自己在他怀里又能逃到哪里去，只能红着脸骂他烦人。金仁诚也不恼，就这样听他在自己怀里和他咬着耳朵说着话。金辉映本来就很累了，说了一会儿眼皮子打架，头一扭给自己找了个舒服的姿势就打起瞌睡来。金仁诚笑着又抱了他一会儿，觉得怎么也看不够一样盯着他看，金辉映窝在他怀里睡得很安稳，过了一会儿，他好像听见有人在他耳边轻声说了一句什么，然后是平稳的脚步声把他带进了什么地方。他朦胧中觉得大概是金仁诚的休息室，因此更加安稳的坠入了梦里。

“我可以永远迁就你。”

金仁诚也躺下，金辉映就自觉地把自己再一次揉进他怀里。

在你每一次呼唤我名字的时候。

When you call my name.


End file.
